Love Deeper
by Lw Sforza
Summary: ¿Que es lo que me hace saber enamorado? a mi... al gran Ban Midou, estoy confundido, Ginji ¿es mas que un amigo?


**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Disclaimer: Get Backers** no me pertenece, este fic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos ni espero ganar algo con él, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de serie y manga pertenecen a **Tokio Broadcast System, Aoki Yuuya y Ayamine Rando **y como ya es costumbre... son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente._

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Deeper**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†_**¥§Knn§¥†**_

**Cáp. Único**

**Confusión, el paso hacia el amor **

_¿En que momento había comenzado?_

_¿Comenzado que? se reprocho mentalmente_

_Es inútil negarlo, lo sabemos... y en verdad no creo que sea importante cuando comenzó, el hecho es que el gran Ban Midou, se ha enamorado, el gran maestro del jagan, el hombre de una fuerza increíble, amo del Snake-bite, el dueño de los misterios o casi todos los misterios de Babilonia... ¡Se ha enamorado!_

Y Ban bufo ante este ultimo comentario, miro por el espejo retrovisor su cara comenzaba a palidecer y sus ojos lucían apagados, abrió la ventanilla y dejo que el viento acariciara sutilmente sus cabellos revolviéndolos mas de lo normal. Sin duda las pláticas que mantenía con el mismo eran algo desalentadoras debido al sarcasmo con que solía tratarlas, pero la cuestión tan simple se complicaba. Él un hombre por demás practico, frió y calculador, sin poder resolver un simple problema. ¿Por que? Por que a su conciencia prácticamente olvidada se le había ocurrido aparecer en un momento tan inoportuno. No pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera más de la cuenta y sus ojos se tornaran de un azul intenso y adquieran una pinta por demás felina, su boca se torció hacia abajo sin duda preso de la molestia.

_De que demonios me sirve ser astuto si para esto la astucia es inservible_

_¿Has aceptado ya que le amas? _se pregunto con ironía ya que conocía la respuesta

_No he aceptado ni negado nada..._

Sin mirar si quiera, sus manos se presionaron fuertemente sobre el volante del subaru. Ban no tenía ni la menor noción de que unos ojos hermosamente castaños brillaban al son de la preocupación y confusión. Ginji, como siempre se encontraba como el inseparable compañero de Ban. Le preocupaba el verlo así. Desde la mañana Ban había estado disperso y parecía hacer las cosas por inercia misma. Aunque claro, cuando Ginji amablemente se había ofrecido a conducir al Subaru, Ban había reaccionado brevemente le había dicho un claro y rotundo _no_ y había entrado extrañamente silencioso al auto. Pero a parte de eso nada mas había sucedido, se dirigían como ya era costumbre a su oficina temporal de trabajo, al Honki Tonk, a seguir llenando la libreta de acreedores Wan Paul. Pero ahora, Ban se hallaba mucho mas extraño que antes, Ginji había escuchado un pequeño rechinido que por un momento no supo identificar, aquel pequeño ruido había llamado tanto su atención al punto de buscarlo con la mirada discretamente y saber que era; con mucho cuidado lo había seguido hasta su lugar de origen y _OH sorpresa_ la mano de Ban presionaba con mucha fuerza el volante. Ginji levanto la vista algo contrariado, deseoso de preguntar algo y pedir una explicación, pero lo que le esperaba simplemente fue algo que lo congelo por completo dejándolo frió. La mirada de Ban lucia molesta sus ojos se habían rasgado a un punto que superaba la extrañeza de su mirada cuando ocupaba el jagan, había fuego, un fuego incomprensible que atrajo a la vez que asusto a Ginji. Sintió su garganta secarse ante esa imagen de un Ban implacable e indomable, algo que simplemente no pudo explicar, algo que hacia a Ban-chan un juego peligroso y excitante. Cuando Ginji se percato de sus propios pensamientos un calor extraño emergió de su estomago propagándose por su cuerpo y haciéndolo sentir una calidez bastante lasciva e incontenible, se reprimió inconciente y prefirió dar una evasiva a su convulsivo estado preguntando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

«"Ban-chan ¿Estas molesto?"»

Ban giro su mirada bastante molesta y en ella Ginji pudo leer con cierto sarcasmo el mensaje _-no se nota mi felicidad ¡Claro que estoy molesto!-_ Ginji bajo la mirada, sus pensamientos tan rápidamente cortados por el hielo de Ban le habían causado una gran pesar, y había maldecido su intervención en el estado de Ban. Ahora se sentía como un total torpe. Un torpe que, ya no sabia que decir.

Mientras, Ban notaba con cierta culpa como Ginji miraba sus manos, cabizbajo un instinto que se agito mas rápido que sus pensamientos le hizo pronunciar su nombre. Quedo totalmente indefenso ante la mirada crisálida de Ginji, había sido como verlo en cámara lenta el ver con lujo de detalle como su cabello rubio daba un pequeño vuelo cayendo de manera incitante a un lado, el ver sus ojos entrecerrados brillando de una manera que le pareció muy sensual, llenos de un brillo encantador y lleno de vida. Un corto silencio se poso entre ambos, Ban podía escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón por momentos desbocado, podía escuchar el pulsar de la sangre en su cabeza, y sintió con gran incomodidad como su garganta se secaba repentinamente. La mirada de Ginji en ese momento, no era un reproche, no era una exigencia, era simplemente una mirada herida, la mirada de quien a sido herido por alguien muy valioso.

Y puso su razón entera en desviar su mirada de la de él, todo su control en plasmar una idea en su mente en blanco, aclaro su garganta un poco molesto por el temblor de sus manos pero al fin logro tener un poco de control en aquella situación tan poco usual y menos agradable.

«"No estoy molesto contigo, es solo que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas que solo me incumben"» dijo aparentando su frió tono

Un chibi Ginji se sentó de rodillas en el asiento, mirando justo a la dirección de Ban, con ojillos similares a 2 puntillos llenos de lagrimas, con un gran puchero que causaba gracia, y una pose de suplica para terminar.

«"Ban-chan, ¿Estas bien?"» lloriqueo el rubio

«"Lo estoy, solo necesito pensar"» dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodando sus gafas hábilmente ocultando su mirada confusa por todos los medios.

Ginji aún en su forma chibi sonrió, y lentamente comenzó a levantar su dedo índice.

Ban abrió rápidamente un ojo, mientras bajaba sus gafas y miraba de reojo al rubio, con un semblante de displicencia y mezclado con un poco de resignación.

«"No necesito ayuda"» corto Ban al adivinar la actitud de Ginji.

Supo de inmediato que el rubio se ofrecería a ayudarle, pero sin duda era algo que no podía hablar con él. Ginji era la ultima persona con la que tocaría un tema así, si claro no podía plantársele a la cara y decir como si nada _-Ginji, lo que me pasa es que no estoy seguro de si estoy enamorado de ti-_ eso seria por demás estupido además de irracional y falto de lógica. Además todo ello no iba con su personalidad.

Ginji por su parte dejo caer su brazo fláccidamente como si de un globo desinflado se tratase. Dio un leve brinco al notar la mirada de Ban y se sintió algo tímido, su semblante se torno serio buscando las palabras mas indicadas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue decir su nombre.

«"Ban-chan"» y su mente no supo que decir no podía expresar su preocupación por él, y esto le causo una incomodidad provocando que se reacomodara en el asiento

Y a pesar de silencio Ban entendió, toco su cabeza sin mirarlo llamando su atención.

«"Lo se, si necesito ayuda te la pediré"»

Ginji sonrió complacido, como siempre Ban había entendido, le había entendido.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio, cada mente en sus propias preocupaciones, y cada cabeza confundida aún más.

La puerta de Honki Tonk se abrió dando paso al equipo de GB, Natsumi quien ese momento hablaba amenamente con Kazu-chan miro la puerta y observo detenidamente al rubio sonriente que se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo como ya era costumbre Natsumi se mostró amable y cortes, sobre todo con _Gin-chan_, ambos tomaron asiento en la barra como de costumbre. Kazu, por su parte había notado algo extraño desde que Ban y Ginji habían cruzado la puerta, con demasiada calma, no venían discutiendo por cualquier cosa como era su costumbre, además de que algo en la actitud de Ban lucia diferente, demasiado estoico, y ensimismado. Aun le miraba de reojo cuando una débil sonrisa curvo sus labios de manera sutil, fue cuando escucho el cesar de la plática de Natsumi y Gin-chan.

Miro por completo a Gin-chan quien le esperaba con una sonrisa a la cual correspondió de igual manera.

«"¿Que te trae por aquí Kazu-chan?"»

Kazu sonrió un poco apenado, pero levanto la vista y la fijo completamente en el.

«"Estoy esperando a Juubee"»

Ginji sonrió feliz al ver emocionado a un amigo tan querido como Kazu, pero en medio de su felicidad tuvo una extraña sensación de desasosiego y nostalgia provocada por quien sabe que cosa, por momentos se vio cabizbajo cosa que llamo la atención de Kazu, se acerco a él y puso su mano gentilmente en la rodilla de Ginji, quien al sentir su sutil roce le miro con sorpresa.

«"Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien Ginji"»

Y la confusión casi le hace saltar de su asiento. ¿Que quería decir Kazu con eso? En primer lugar... ¿A que se refería? algo confundido Ginji ladeo su cabeza. Pero si en algún momento hubiese sabido que aquella reacción traería muchas consecuencias, seguramente habría quedado quieto.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Juubee entro por ella, solo para ser testigo de uno de los más extraños arranques de Midou. Ban había prácticamente saltado de su asiento. Sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en los suyos y le miraban de una manera dominante y fría. Ban le reclamaba algo en silencio.

«"Ginji"» susurro silvante y en ese mismo instante Ginji sintió ese escalofrió molesto que le excitaba, y que corría por todo su espina.

Con mucho esfuerzo compuso una sonrisa para Midou, siendo completamente conciente de que algo estaba mal, sabiendo con demasiada certeza que aquella mirada fija en él, aquella mirada que Ban solo solía poner en caso de molestia, aquella mirada que predecía al jagan, fija intensa y dominante, algo nervioso obligo a ese nudo en su garganta bajar hasta su estomago y quedarse ahí por el momento. Su mente se hallaba pensando en una sola cosa, el ¿por que Ban se había molestado de la nada?

«"¿Que sucede Ban-chan?"» pregunto Gin-chan aparentando ignorar la situación

Sin embargo para Ban no paso desapercibido el matiz de su voz, cerró sus ojos al escucharlo, su voz había temblado ligeramente algo tan sutil que por momentos Ban dudo en haberlo escuchado

«"Iré caminar solo, no vayas a ningún lugar"»ordeno, Ban tendió las llaves a Gin-chan, pero en ningún momento se digno a mirar al rubio toda su concentración se volcaba en sonar llano y frió aparentar en sonar igual que diario «"Ten las llaves del subaru por si quieres dormir"»

El Honki Tonk cayó en un silencio incomodo, Ginji pudo sentir como un mazo invisible golpeaba su estomago dejando un vació. La frialdad de Ban, la frialdad de sus palabras había excedido el limite, tenia ganas de gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo algo en su interior grito mas fuerte y acallo su sentir, algo aplastante que protegió a Ban-chan y lo disculpo, lo disculpo incluso después de herirlo tanto, Ban no había querido darle la cara no le había mirado. Y después de haberlo aplastado con la mirada ahora simplemente no le miraba, eso había sido muy extraño. Fue en ese momento que Ginji comprendió que la mirada de Ban valía demasiado para él. Tardo en reaccionar, su mirada se poso en la espalda de Ban mientras una sonrisa amarga se pintaba en sus labios, lentamente tomo las llaves haciendo un lento y sutil gesto, rozo la mano de Ban disfrutando la calidez que había irradiado de ella e intentando que esos ojos azules se posaran en él, quito su mano con rapidez cuando sintió un leve brinco por parte de Ban y con dolor, pensó que eso solo había molestado al dueño de jagan. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, lo único que quería era una mirada, había rogado por una mirada y le había destrozado el no recibirla, ya resignado bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro largo intentando no mostrar su decepción.

«"Veo que quieres estar solo... ten mucho cuidado Ban-chan"

Preso de algo que comenzaba a asustarle Ban comenzó la partida, o pensándolo mejor la 'huida' del lugar, había sentido un escalofrió enorme al escuchar la voz de Ginji tan apagada. Se detuvo en seco cuando un sonido parecido a su nombre se escucho, la voz de Natsumi le había detenido...

«"Ban-kun... yo solo..."

Ban miro de reojo a la chica intimidándola más. Natsumi se retorció bajo la mirada azul y penetrante que Ban le dedicara, en definitiva ya no entendía nada. Ginji miraba a la nada en una expresión de profunda nostalgia, Ban estaba molesto por quien sabe que cosa, Kazu sonreía de manera condescendiente y miraba a Juubee aún en la puerta, y Juubee simplemente se mantenía en la puerta con un semblante estoico. Su mirada confundida paso por todos en el Honki Tonk. Reacciono cuando la mirada de Ban se mostró impaciente, casi olvida que había detenido su marcha, metió con cuidado su mano en el delantal de cocina pareció buscar algo por unos momentos y termino sacando una pequeña llave que tendió a Ban. Su ceja se enarqueo por completo al ver el pequeño objeto, y con la mirada pregunto de que se trababa.

«Hevn-san me pidió darles eso, es la llave de la habitación del hotel"»

La mirada de ambos se poso en Natsumi, y la tensión se olvido por el momento, Natsumi sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de ambos al parecer no habían entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho por lo que siguió:

«Hevn-san dijo que después descontaría eso del trabajo. Al parecer los clientes quieren mucha privacidad y discreción, los vera mañana por la tarde"

Ban susurro un débil _lo sabia_, Natsumi le tendió un papel con la llave y él lo tomo leyó rápidamente la dirección y el pequeño recado que decía:

_Por lo menos disfruten de la noche en una cama_

Y ante este comentario inocentemente hecho Ban sintió con incomodidad como sus mejillas se encendían al pensar cosas demasiado indecentes que involucraban a Ginji, el y una cama, sacudió la cabeza y prefirió pensar que tratándose de dinero no podía negarse, doblo el papel acomodo sus gafas y dejo la llave con la nota en la mesa.

«"Ginji mejor espérame ahí"»

Y sin dejarlo decir nada comenzó de nuevo su salida del Honki Tonk, miro con algo de recelo a Juubee cuando lo enfrento en la puerta, al parecer el no se movería, cruzo su mirada con la de él y esta relampagueo. Juubee pudo sentir el sutil cambio de actitud de Ban y sin decir nada se hizo a un lado, más sin embargo cuando el paso junto Juubee le susurro algo:

«"Sabes Midou, a veces no se necesita estar ciego para no ver"...

Ban quedo unos segundos estático en su lugar y miro a Juubee por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Juubee ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a su encuentro con Zuki. Ban salio del Honki Tonk sin entender realmente que había querido decirle Juube con eso.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles llego justo a la plaza, se recargo en una de las arboledas del lugar y encendió un cigarrillo que dejo capturado en su boca, sintió vértigo, como un extraño torbellino todo se mezclaba en su interior, ¿Cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Sabia que podía querer a Ginji, es decir siempre se había preocupado por el, para nadie era sorprendente, todos sabían que amigos tan íntimos eran. Nadie conocía tan bien a Ginji como él, y nadie sabia que esperar de él más que Ginji, entonces... ¿Por que las cosas se habían complicado tanto?

Miro el humo del cigarrillo que aun pendía de su boca, este cuestionamiento ya le torturaba desde un buen tiempo, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo algo incontrolable, y eso lo había comprobado ya, no había podido resistir el hecho de que Zuki se mostrara tan cariñoso con Ginji, y Ginji tan inocente como siempre no lo había notado. Al menos creía que Ginji nunca notaba como Zuki le molestaba.

_"Sabes Midou, a veces no se necesita estar ciego para no ver"_

Y las palabras de Juubee cayeron en su cabeza como un fuerte golpe que le trajo a la realidad. Su alma perturbada fue de pronto liberada, de una manera tan rápida y fugaz que inevitablemente fue dolorosa, se jactaba de ser un hombre lo bastante inteligente como saberlo, no podía engañarse, ya no mas. Si era cierto, amaba a Ginji Amano, y no solo, el peso de su propia resignación le demostraba cuanto podía sacrificar por él, cuanto podía soportar, y cuanto podía sufrir. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que su vano intento por ser el 'mismo' Ban de siempre era inútil, que su intento había fracasado rotundamente y que por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar a si era. Su fría manera de ser se había transformado, por un proceso lento de comprensión, preocupación, y amor, que lo habían llevado a la confusión que ahora sentía.

La ceniza del cigarro cayó y Ban la siguió de manera distraída, ahora que no podía negarse nada y ahora que las cosas habían cambiado totalmente. ¿Como podría volver a mirar a Ginji otra vez, como podría fijar sus ojos en la mirada castaña y no delatar el brillo amoroso que acababa de descubrir, ¿como podría ocultar tantas cosas? Sí, no podía negar que su frialdad ocultaba muchas cosas, intriga, misterio, su vulnerabilidad su avaricia, incluso su propio beneficio. Pero jamás, nunca había intentado esconder algo como el amor. Ya que era algo que nunca antes había sentido, y tenia que reconocer que era lo más intenso que era la emoción más poderosa que jamás había sentido. Sentía que en ese momento el mundo lo veía, y cualquiera podía descifrar que se hallaba débil. Y lo mas estupido del asunto era que ni siquiera eso le molestaba, ni siquiera eso era lo bastante importante como para fijarse en ello.

Su mirada perdida no fue conciente de como alguien se detuvo justo frente de él. Sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en algún lugar lejano y muy distante que había dejado el mundo, su boca entreabierta aun contenía el cigarrillo casi extinto, y su semblante en general lucia muy demacrado.

Fue solo hasta que esa persona se acerco, y que su sombra llamo su atención. Levanto la mirada por encima de sus gafas y en ese momento todo se detuvo, giro y comenzó a correr lentamente. Su estomago se encogió hasta punto de sentirlo desaparecer, sus ojos se dilataron presas de la sorpresa, su aliento disminuyo de manera alarmante, mientras podía sentir como su boca quedaba pasmada e inmóvil debido a la pronta resequedad que sintió en su garganta. Ginji lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión que nunca antes había notado, aquella expresión era singular, era como si un Ginji desconocido se hubiese plantado por primera vez frente a él. Sus manos en los bolsillos se apretaron intentando contener aquel estremecimiento y nerviosismo en su cuerpo, y logrando así poner un poco de control en él. Por fin logro hacer a sus piernas reaccionar y moverlas sutilmente acomodándose de nueva cuenta en árbol.

«"¿Que sucede Ginji?"» pregunto en su habitual tono intentando ser discreto.

Y tal vez si Ginji hubiese estado menos distraído en ese momento habría notado como la voz de Ban sonaba muy diferente; sin embargo Ginji ahora tenia sus propios deseos que comenzaban a obnubilar su juicio, hasta un punto perdido. Cuando había salido del Honki Tonk por consejo de Kazuki, cuando el alegre chico de cascabeles le había sonreído y le había mencionado que fuera a buscar a Ban, había dado gracias a que Zuki le entendiera y cubriera su retirada, sentía como si todo el mundo pudiera ver a través de él. Su mente había perdido razón cuando había visto a Ban recargado en aquella jardinera, tan distante y ausente como nunca. Lo último que había decidido antes de acercarse había sido algo tan simple como: _no pienses y solo hazlo_. Sabia de antemano que si comenzaba a pensar las cosas y se daba cuenta de las cosas le llevaban a preguntas y las preguntas le confundían a un punto de darle tanto miedo y callar era lo único que podía hacer. Sin darse cuenta ahora estaba frente a Ban y ya era momento de hablar claro.

«"Ban-chan"» Ginji respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos buscando valor.

Ban enarqueo una ceja buscando una respuesta al mutismo del rubio.

Los ojos de Ginji brillaron con demasiada intensidad y se fijaron en los ojos de Ban, aquella mirada azul se mostró sorprendida, y por segundos pérdida, expectante por alguna reacción por parte del rubio.

«"Estas molesto conmigo"» afirmo Ginji.

«"No lo estoy"» contesto rápidamente Ban a lo creyó era una pregunta.

«"Lo estas, puedo notarlo algo te molesta y tengo la impresión de que tiene que ver conmigo"»

Fue en ese momento que Ban maldijo el hecho de Ginji supiera leer tan bien en el, cuando su corazón se desboco al verse descubierto por esa persona tan menos indicada para eso. Ban desvió la mirada al ya no poder seguir fingiendo, al saber que en cualquier momento aquel sentimiento saldría flote y lo delataría. Sabiendo con una certeza increíble que: si en ese momento dejaba a su sentir fluir, podía perder lo más importante.

Y para Ginji esa mirada fue tan desconcertante que su propio corazón grito el que hiciera algo lo que fuese, sentía que cada minuto trascurrido alejaba más y más a Ban de él, y eso era algo que no permitiría, que nunca dejaría que sucediera. Tomo con fuerza el rostro de Ban en sus manos y le obligo a mirarle, su mirada se torno triste, vacía, llena de un dolor inexplicable que sujeto los pulmones de Ban cuando lo miro, no supo interpretar la situación, no supo que pasaba realmente.

«"Se que estas molesto, y por que lo estas"» susurro Ginji acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Ban

Un silencio muy largo cayo entre ambos, cuando Ginji por fin se percato de la escasa distancia entre ellos, ninguna de las miradas se atrevía a buscar a la otra, ambos confundidos dando paso a sentimientos nunca antes experimentados y tal vez en ese momento un sentimiento completamente arcaico. Ban entendió las palabras de Ginji a su modo creyó saber que por fin se revelaba a si mismo como el mas ingenuo, aquellas palabras que Juubee le había dicho, se referían por completo a su estado de negación, a su patético estado. Aquello que Ban no quería ver, no es que no estuviera presente, y era algo que simplemente no podía ocultar, no era un idiota, si Juubee había dicho algo así era por que el también se había percatado de lo que pasaba, y probablemente Zuki igualmente lo había hecho.

«"Sabes Ginji, algún día algo podría alejarnos, tal vez algún día te des cuenta de que algo en mi puede ser muy molesto"»

Las gafas de Ban cubrieron por completo su mirada, y una sonrisa que intento ser la de siempre se formo, solo logrando una sonrisa amarga disfrazada.

«"Eso jamás por que Ban-chan es lo que mas quiero"»

Aquella expresión hizo tomar una decisión tan rápida en Ginji que ni siquiera supo como, el impulso provocado por sus palabras habían tirado de él haciéndolo perder control sobre si. Aquellas palabras habían salido del fondo de su ser y sus manos se habían movido por inercia atrayendo la boca de Ban a la suya, sin saber exactamente como lo había hecho, pero los labios de Ban ahora se presionaban contra los suyos.

Ginji estaba perdido en esa sensación, había sido como un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, había cortado todo pensamiento solo sentía, solo hacia lo que su propio deseo imponía en ese momento de sutil locura. Sus labios se movían como todos unos expertos, lamía con delicadeza el labio inferior de Ban deleitándose con exquisito gusto, siendo guiado por instinto que comenzaba a señalar un camino, más, por grata que fuera esa sensación la razón logro imponerse de alguna manera. Asustado se aparto de Ban sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Y fue en ese momento que Ban comprendió que no tenía razón para parar, que no había atadura o cadena que le obligara a renunciar, que aquel beso había sido la invitación que él hacia mucho esperaba. Su mirada se torno sensual al mirar a Ginji asustado, sonrió de forma perversa cuando la idea de que Ginji tenia miedo se poso en su cabeza y esta le agrado a sobremanera, Ginji balbuceaba aún un _yo_ cuando sintió ese débil tirón en su barbilla. Levanto la vista topándose con dos zafiros que le miraban llenos de insinuación y espera. Aquella mirada le transmitió la larga espera de algo oculto...

«"No te detengas"» susurro Ban

Con un suave tirón atrajo los labios de Ginji hacia él incitándolo levemente a continuar, un beso corto breve, un beso que desencadeno algo gigantesco que no podía ser contenido. Los nervios a flor de piel en Ginji le hacían sentir inseguridad a pesar de que no había necesidad de preguntar, ya que sabia muy bien la respuesta era algo difícil de creer. Ban... Ban Midou aquel hombre que solo había esperado en sueños ahora correspondía con un furor que hacia a Ginji sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Y aquel jugueteo que el dueño del jagan comenzaba lentamente le hacia sentir el deseo de no parar. Cada vez con mas dominio Ban recorría la boca de Ginji paseando con rápida maestría los finos labios del rubio delineándolos con su lengua. Sintió un morboso placer y quiso sonreír al sentir como la boca de Ginji se abría lentamente intentando capturar su lengua, y Ban disfrutaba el no permitirlo haciendo el juego interminable e impregnando mas deseo en los labios de su compañero.

Ban corto abruptamente el beso cuando escucho un par de murmullos cerca de ellos, miro en las cercanías y se dio cuenta como 2 jovencitas miraban con cierto interés su juego con Ginji. Miro al rubio y su expresión arranco una sonrisa burlona de sus labios junto con una risa socarrona.

«"Dime ¿Esa es la apariencia de una anguila perdida?"»

Ciertamente si Ginji hubiese visto su propia expresión habría reído, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada se veía ensoñada. Ginji reacciono y sus ojos se agrandaron viéndose como dos grandes lunares negros llenos de agua.

«"Que malo eres Ban-chan"» sollozo.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos mientras Ban aún miraba al rubio, su vista se fijo en el cielo al escuchar y con decepción vio como el cielo se nublaba.

«"Es mejor llegar al hotel, pronto lloverá"

Ginji no se mostró para nada sorprendido al tono frió que ocupo Ban, sintió alivio al ver como algo había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo todo seguía igual, sonrió ampliamente sin ocultar la felicidad que en ese momento corría por él, y asintió con la cabeza. El camino al Honki Tonk fue como cualquier otro, hablando de la escasez de dinero y Ban como siempre reprochando su holgazanería. Por fin la entrada se diviso y Ban tomo la muñeca de Ginji al verlo con la intención de entrar.

«"¿No entraremos?»

«"No hay necesidad, es mejor irnos comienza a lloviznar"» dijo Ban señalando lo obvio

Entro en el subaru como de costumbre siendo seguido por Ginji y basta decir que le camino al hotel trascurrió tranquilamente Ginji miraba por la ventana observando el reflejo de Ban y Ban por su parte alternaba su vista en el camino y Ginji. La llegada al hotel fue como cualquier otra, en el hotel Ban se encargo de pedir el numero de la habitación. Y el subir a ella solo fue cuestión de un elevador y Ginji emocionado por la situación hablando de su próxima grata estadía.

Ginji entro primero en la habitación y se maravillo al ver la gran cama, quitar los zapatos para disfrutar el suelo alfombrado por una hermosa alfombra roja, las paredes en un azul oscuro, el acabado tan sencillo y acogedor. Sin embargo para Midou todo aquello no tenia importancia, dudaba un poco en continuar aquello pendiente desde la plaza, sentía cierto escozor al ver a Ginji tan tranquilo y despreocupado, no sabia si el tenia la intención de continuar lo antes iniciado. Peor era el hecho de que el se sintiera impaciente por probar de nuevo esos labios. Camino lentamente hasta él, si Ginji simplemente no quería seguir siempre podía detenerse ó ¿no?

«"Ginji"» le llamo con voz baja

Ginji volteo lentamente al sentirse nervioso por escuchar a Ban hablando tan bajo, por breves instantes le tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Ban ahora se hallara besando sus labios de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la plaza, aquella forma tan... incitante y llena de sensualidad. Esta vez reacciono con más premura y fue él quien inicio aquel jugueteo de pasear su lengua por los labios de Ban. Midou se deleito al acto, sintiendo con mas ardor la lengua de Ginji en sus labios, fue rápido al entrelazar su lengua con la del rubio y profundizar mas aquel beso que poco iba calentando todo su cuerpo, rozando sus labios jugando con su lengua probando el sabor de su boca mezclado con la de él era una sensación por demás grata e incitante sentir el sutil aroma de Ginji llenando con deliciosa exquisitez sus sentidos. Sus manos tomaron iniciativa propia y se posaron en la cadera del rubio atrayéndolo mas así mismo, provocando que sus caderas se juntaran de una manera excitante, Ginji dio un leve suspiro, soltando los labios de Ban al sentir un enorme ardor cuando su cuerpo sintió la cercanía de él. Ban ahogo un leve gemido cuando las manos de Ginji acariciaron sus brazos lentamente subiendo hasta su cuello provocando un enorme escalofrió en él. Ginji sonrió de manera tierna cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de él. En ese momento ambos se percataron de que las palabras no eran necesarias y todo estaba claro, no había necesidad de un te amo, en ese momento solo bastaba el saber que se tenían el uno al otro.

Ban guió sus manos al chaleco del rubio mientras este se dejaba guiar por aquellas manos que sutilmente le despojaban de cada prenda, sintió una vergüenza cuando Ban después de haber quitado su camiseta ahora se dirija hacia el cierre de su bermuda. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ban se hizo presente al ver la expresión de Ginji, dudo un momento y después siguió con su labor de hacerlo, solo alcanzo a bajar el cierre cuando sintió como una caricia se deslizo por su pecho, para lentamente despojarlo de su jersey depositando suaves besos que recorrían poco a poco el camino sin ropa.

«"Ven"» susurro Ginji guiando de la mano a Ban a la cama

Una vez ahí tiro de el haciéndolo caer en la cama, y sintiendo con gusto como Ginji poco a poco se dejaba llevar, sonrió cuando Ginji se acomodo encima de él y le miro brevemente para depositar un suave beso que poco a poco perdía timidez para volverse apasionado e incontrolable. Ginji quito los lentes Ban y los dejo en la cabecera de la cama con mucho cuidado, se deleito por varios segundos de aquellos ojos azules se que se mantenían intensos y fijos en él, sonrió al percibir ese cambio tan sutil en su mirada se sintió atraído por el rubor en las mejillas de Ban y con premura delineo los contornos del torso de Ban, un beso mas que siguió su camino por el cuello de Midou haciéndolo suspirar y comenzar a agitarse, un beso que siguió bajando y subiendo por todo su pecho, desde su ombligo hasta su cuello. Gin-chan saboreo con extrema paciencia los pezones de Ban, mordió y lamió en un ritmo que a Ban le pareció interminable, podía sentir la húmeda boca de Ginji jugueteando, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Dio ligero salto cuando sintió las manos de Ginji adentrándose en sus pantalones, y quitándolos con tanta rapidez que la desesperación de Ginji le hacia cometer movimientos de torpeza.

Por fin se había desecho de toda aquella ropa, y también de sus dudas, ahora se sentía seguro y la ves aturdido, su cuerpo le exigía apagar ese deseo, y su instinto le guiaba dándole la sensación de que debía hacer y como hacerlo. No le sorprendió ver la excitación de Ban y por el contrario sintió un enorme morbo al verlo, una lujuria que estallo y desplazo cualquier vergüenza. La mente de Ginji solo se concentraba en probarlo en saber cuanto podría Ban oponerse a su deseo. Lentamente lamió la punta de la virilidad de Ban haciendo que el ojiazul arqueara la espalda y presionara sus manos en la sabana, dando un grito sordo, Ginji no fue del todo conciente de esto, el solo quería un poco mas de él, quería probar un poco mas de ese hombre que lo había arrastrado a su actual estado. Como si de un maestro se tratara comenzó su recorrido lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta dejando un rastro de saliva, y fue ese mismo deseo de probar mas lo que lo llevo a introducir el miembro de Ban dentro de su boca, sintiendo un estremecimiento violento al probar ese trozo de carne hinchada que palpitaba en sus labios. Siguió con su tarea, cada vez llegando mas profundo, mezclando la succión con leves mordidas.

Ban conocía esa reacción se acercaba a algo que todavía no deseaba terminar, quería que Ginji sintiera esa misma sensación, abrió los ojos que habían mantenido cerrados al sentir la húmeda boca del rubio en él presionándose con fuerza a su alrededor. Su vista se hallaba nublada y no podía ver bien. Se incorporo un poco sin desacomodar a Ginji dejándolo seguir, sintió que hacia un esfuerzo inhumano pero lo logro, levanto el rostro de Ginji y lo beso con la misma pasión que ahora le dominaba, tiro de él hasta hacerlo caer en la cama, e imitándolo en las caricias que anteriormente el había hecho, beso su cuello bajando y jugando con su torso. Se deshizo de las bermudas de Ginji y lo dejo completamente desnudo frente a él sonrió de manera felina mostrando su rostro lleno de lujuria y haciendo que las mejillas de Ginji se encendieran aún mas, de un movimiento brusco le dio la vuelta dejándolo boca abajo en la cama, comenzó besando su cuello, y bajo lamiendo sus hombros, mientras sus manos se dirigían con rapidez a aquella parte del cuerpo de Ginji que pedía ser atendido, presiono con mucha fuerza la base del miembro de Ginji, comenzando un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo, masturbando con una paciencia torturante al rubio, mientras su lengua aun se ocupaba de su espalda.

«"Ban... ahg... hazlo mas ra..pi..do"»

La sonrisa predadora se poso en sus labios al escuchar la suplica de su ahora amante, aumento poco el ritmo pero no lo mantuvo jugueteo alternándolo, cada que sentía como el cuerpo de Ginji se estremecía debajo de él, bajaba el ritmo.

Ahora la respiración de Ginji se hallaba disparada su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia intentando contenerse, lentamente dio la vuelta para mirar a Ban e intercambiar un beso con él, lo trajo a si hasta sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Inevitablemente abrió las piernas dejando el cuerpo de Ban encima suyo, sintiendo como aquel ardor crecía al sentir su propia erección chocar con la de él. Ban mordió con fuerza el labio de Ginji al sentir como su excitación chocaba con la de él rubio, provoco que Ginji gritara de placer al sentir ese dolor. Ban aprovecho ese momento para introducir uno de sus dedos en su boca, a lo que Ginji de inmediato respondió lamiendo con mucha vehemencia, dando círculos con su lengua alrededor de su dedo, y sintiendo con agrado como el ojiazul metía un dedo mas dentro de él. Ban por fin saco sus dedos de su boca, y comenzó de nueva cuenta un beso apasionado, un juego de dominio entre ambas lenguas que lucharan frenéticamente por tener el control. Lentamente bajo aquellos dedos completamente mojados llevándolos a aquel lugar que Ban tanto había deseado poseer, lentamente los introdujo en Ginji, haciendo que el cortara el beso y suspirara profundamente y presionara con fuerza los hombros de Ban; el por su parte comenzó un movimiento rítmico en Ginji acostumbrándolo para una futura intromisión. Una beso mas seguido de caricias dio a Ginji la relajación que necesitaba y después de la intromisión el dolor daba pasó a algo más. Sintió como su cuerpo pulsaba, podía sentir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo corría desmesuradamente acelerando su corazón. comprendió que era el momento, se separo un poco de Ban y le miro con timidez, saco lentamente los dedos del ojiazul de su cuerpo, y se acomodo un poco poniendo la punta de Ban a su entrada. Por momentos Ban enarqueo una ceja al no comprender por que Ginji sacaba sus dedos de él, pero esto acabo cuando sintió a Ginji acercar su cadera hasta él dándole la pauta a continuar. No podía negar que todo su cuerpo exigía a gritos ese momento, su miembro pulsaba de forma dolorosa esperando la tan anhelada posesión. Lentamente acomodo mejor su cuerpo poniéndose de rodillas e inclinándose hasta él. De un movimiento despacio comenzó a introducirse en Ginji.

Y el dolor fue enorme e inexplicable, sintió como si una masa tirara de él e intentara destrozarle grito y sollozo cuando por fin Ban estuvo dentro de él. Acallo el dolor mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Ban y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda. Ban gimió con fuerza al sentir la estreches de Ginji a su alrededor, y aquella sensación de placer que le provocaba el dolor de ser mordido y arañado no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. No dio pauta a que Ginji se acostumbrara a él, y lentamente comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Ginji mordiera con más fuerza.

«"Ban... chan..."» suspiro el rubio

«"Shh, si dejo de moverme dolerá mas, es solo un momento relájate y disfruta"»

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza voluntad Ginji espero a que las palabras de Ban se efectuaran, inevitablemente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas. Así como lo había dicho 'Ban-chan' el dolor lentamente era eclipsado por un placer total su cuerpo comenzaba a anegarse de él. Le estremecía sentir a Ban cerca de el mientras ambos calores se mezclaba, sentir como con cada arremetida el cuerpo de Ban vibraba, como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la excitación y su cuerpo sudaba por el cansancio. El ver aquella expresión de placer en Ban era lo que mas incitaba a Ginji. Por fin acostumbrado y disfrutando de él, Ginji comenzó a mover acompasadamente las caderas al ritmo de Ban. Un ruido sonoro salio de la garganta de él. Sin duda el ritmo que Ginji comenzaba a imponerle le estaba enloqueciendo de sobre manera, ya no tenia razón de nada lo único que ocupaba su mente era el movimiento tan sutil de Ginji, solo la cadera de Ginji era merecedora de su atención en ese momento.

Así el clímax lentamente se acerco, ambas respiraciones perdidas ambos cuerpos estremeciéndose con violencia, mientras la arremetidas de Ban aumentaban, Ginji se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama mientras gemía y sollozaba la violencia que Ban estaba alcanzando, pero por extraño que le pareciera en ese momento era placentero, era placentero saber que Ban lo reclamaba como suyo, y saber que Ban se entregaba con devoción a él. Sintió la leve presión de la mano de Ban en su base, ahora Ban masturbada al mismo tiempo de sus arremetidas, haciendo que el placer anegara con fuerza su cuerpo.

Fue en un breve momento que todo pareció detenerse, Ban dio una ultima arremetida la mas fuerte de todas, sintiendo como si el mismo se perdiera en una sensación inexplicable, un tirón de su cuerpo, en el que se vació dentro del rubio dejando la marca de que le pertenecía, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas, a cambio solo un ruido ronco salio de su garganta. Mientras Ginji sentía como Ban llenaba su interior no pudo evitar terminar con Midou llenando su mano con su semilla, y cubriendo al mismo tiempo su rostro con su mano.

Ban cayo encima de él temblando por el esfuerzo pudo escuchar el corazón desbocado de Ginji intentando escapar de su pecho y sonrió al sentirse pleno y satisfecho. Subió con mucho cuidado de que Ginji le mirara y con un movimiento sensual lamió lentamente el resto de semen que había en su mano producto de Ginji, sonrió para él provocando una mirada avergonzada por parte del rubio.

Ban se dejo caer al otro lado de la cama acomodándose atrayendo a Ginji y acomodarlo en su pecho.

«"Ban-chan"»

«"mmm?"» dijo un cansado y adormilado Midou

Ginji dudo un poco, pero había algo que aun no le quedaba claro, Ban había estado muy extraño últimamente y ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y a pesar de que no era algo que le causara dudas y si era algo que le intrigaba.

«"Dime, si no estabas molesto conmigo ¿Que tenias?"»

Ban abrió lentamente los ojos y su vista se mostró perdida por instantes, a pesar de que fuera estupido y por mucho que su mente le impusiera el hecho de que amar era peligroso, no tenía por que ocultar nada a Ginji. Sabía bien que podía confiar en él.

«"Pensaba que yo era único que estaba enamorado"» dijo con tranquilidad haciendo sonrojar a Gin-chan «"Pero tu actitud tan sincera en la plaza, fuiste tu quien me dio la pauta a continuar, cuando me dijiste esas palabras"»

Ginji lo miro confundido, al parecer Ginji no recordaba muy bien, Ban miro con falsa molestia y con aquella actitud tan característica de molestar

«"Eres un tonto"»

Ginji hizo un singular puchero y se hallaba a punto de protestar a Ban cuando esas palabras le llegaron de golpe

_"Eso jamás, por que Ban-chan es lo que mas quiero"_

Se sorprendió al recordar la sinceridad que había mostrado, pero gracias a eso ahora podía disfrutar de la compañía de aquel a quien tanto adoraba, se acomodo mas en el pecho de él sonriendo complacido, y sintiendo como lentamente el sueño el sueño le invadía.

«"No es mentira Ban-chan... es lo que mas amo"»

Ginji no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en Ban ni como esa sorpresa fue remplazada por una sonrisa tierna de la que nunca nadie sabrá que existió, ni siquiera esa persona a la que fue dirigida. Ginji solo sintió como Ban le abrazaba con más fuerza por la cintura.

** ® Get Backers ® **

†**¥§FIN§¥†**

ch.ka: hola hola pequeños perve

kanna: no seas irrespetuosa conciencia

ch.ka: todos los que leen tus fic lo son

kanna: que insinuas¬¬# y ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices

ch.ka: n.nU bueno yo solo digo que ... que..

kanna: ¬¬ mira ya cállate... Pido disculpas por mi horrenda conciencia a veces no sabe lo que dice n.n. Bueno pasando a lo que nos atiende, realmente me di cuenta que desde la ultima vez que vi. el único fic de **GB **(al menos en lo que a yaoi/shonen-ai se refiere) solo han subido unos cuantos fic mas de esta serie tan maravillosa y que posee una lindura de hombre como lo es **Ban Midou **alias el precioso Ban-chan de lindos, 58 Kg., 19 años 1.75 de estatura y de un cuarto de ascendencia alemana...

ch.ka: se ve que no te gusta el tipo nee?

kanna: no es tipo, es Ban-chan, pero para ti es Midou-sama ¬¬. además de como olvidar el lindo acompañante de Ban, cierto rubio de 1.76, 62 Kg. y 19 años Gin-chan mi precioso Emperador Relámpago

ch.ka: okay me ha quedado claro que te gusta GB

kanna: o si y por eso me dije: ¿por que no hacer un lindo fic de ellos, claro sin perder nunca la devoción eterna a Kai Hiwatari/ Rei Kon ósea el ReKa.

ch.ka: y además tienes corazón de condominio con los niños... ¬¬U

kanna: calla... Espero os haya gustado este Cáp. no se si escribiré otro de GB pero el caso es que aquí voy a andar entreteniéndolos un rato, si me dejan.

ch.ka: disfrútenlo y Matta ne!

La loka neko-jin Kanna


End file.
